Candy
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Rap Monster dan kelima sepupunya yang lain selalu datang saat akhir pekan ke rumah Ahjumma. Rap Monster? Dia ingin bertemu dengan Jin-nya. Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan membahagiakan malaikat kecilmu itu, Rap Monster!/NamJin/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Candy**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, T**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Cast:**

 **-All Members BTS**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: RapJin, Rap!Pedho-Jin!Kid, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dari sodara Shi yg imut, yg baru pertama kali makan permen karet. Dia lucu banget. Mulutnya itu, lho... Hahaha! xD Juga ditambah sama tugas Seni Rupa Shi. Pokoknya, baca aja! Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Kami datang..." seru seorang namja berambut abu memasuki sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu basar, tapi tampak mewah. Diikuti oleh 5 namja lainnya yang mengekor.

"Eoh? Kalian sudah datang? Ayo masuk dan istirahatlah." sambut yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum. Keenam namja itu mengangguk lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk-nyaman di ruang tamu rumah itu. "Jinnie! Hyungdeul sudah datang!" seru yeoja paruh baya tadi, memanggil bocah laki-laki cilik yang tadi sibuk menggambar kini berlari kecil memasuki ruang tamu. Dan ia selalu menghampiri namja bersurai abu itu.

"Joonnie!" seru namja cilik berumur 5 tahun itu. Wajahnya cerah-ceria menatap namja di hadapannya. Namja bersurai abu itu tersenyum dan menggendong bocah itu untuk ia tempatkan di pangkuannya. Sementara yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum sembari meninggalkan mereka bertujuh. "Joonnie thudah datang?"

"Ne, aku sudah datang, Chagi."

CHUP!

Namja bersurai abu itu mengecup bibir namja cilik itu kilat. Sedang yang lain? Ada yang menatap malas, memutar manik matanya, juga ada yang menahan gemas pada bocah namja itu.

"Dasar sepupu mesum." sindir namja bersurai cokelat.

"Kau iri saja, Horse." sindir balik namja bersurai abu.

"Namaku Jung Ho Seok, Kim Nam Joon! Panggil aku J-Hope!" seru namja heboh itu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Rap Monster, Hoppie Hyung." Rap Monster menyudahi acara tidak berguna itu. Yang lain menghela nafas lega.

"Joonnie, Jinnie lindu Joonnie. Dali thiang, Jinnie udah nunggu Joonnie. Tapi Joonnie lama!" celoteh protes namja cilik itu. Rap Monster terkekeh gemas.

"Kim Seok Jin dan Kim Nam Joon. Aku masih tidak percaya kau memiliki hubungan dengan sepupu terkecil kita, Rap Monster~ah." protes namja bersurai blonde tak habis pikir.

"Yah~ Apa Hyung sudah gila? Jinnie itu sepupu kita, Hyung!" protes namja berambut hitam-legam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, keluarga besar kita tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Kalian berisik sekali." sahut Rap Monster sembari menggelitik kecil perut kekasihnya.

"Setidaknya tunggu dia hingga cukup umur. Demi tuhan, Rap Monster~ Jinnie masih 5 tahun!" jerit namja blonde frustasi.

"Aku tidak ingin Jinnie diambil orang lain." gumam Rap Monster tanpa dosa sembari memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Tidak ada cara lain, apa?" gumam namja berambut oranye terang sembari mengunyah permen karet.

"Yang dimakan V Hyung apa?" cicit Jin bertanya. V tertegun, yang lain bergeming. "Pelmen?"

"N-Ne, Jinnie. Tapi... permen yang ini berbeda." V bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana. Masalahnya, Jin terlalu muda untuk memakan permen karet.

"Belbeda gimana?" tanya Jin dengan wajah aegyo yang lucu. V merogoh sakunya dan mengacungkan sebuah permen karet baru.

"Ini namanya permen karet, Jinnie. Makannya harus digigit dan tidak bokeh ditelan. Jika sudah tidak manis, kau harus membuangnya. Ingat! Jangan ditelan!" jelas V. Jin mengangguk antusias. "Hyung punya 1 permen karet lagi. Makannya hati-hati, arra?" Jin mengangguk dan menerima permen itu. Rap Monster menatap V tajam.

Jin perlahan membuka bungkus permennya dan menggigit permennya perlahan. Rap Monster senantiasa memantaunya agar Jin tidak menelan atau tersedak oleh permen laknat itu. Jin mengunyahnya dengan gerakan bibir yang imut. Rap Monster kembali mengecup bibir mungil itu, sementara Jin menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Mungkin sedang mengecap rasa manis pada permennya yang baru.

"Joonnie, lepath. Jinnie mau melanjutkan menggambal." protes Jin berontak. Rap Monster mengecup pelan pipi kanan dan kening Jin, lalu membiarkan kaki-kaki kecil itu pergi masuk ke ruang tengah. Sedang Rap Monster memilih berbincang dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang lain.

Mereka bertujuh: Min Yoon Gi atau panggil saja Suga, Jung Ho Seok atau J-Hope, Kim Nam Joon si Rap Monster, Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung singkat saja V, Jeon Jung Kook, dan Kim Seok Jin, adalah sepupu. Keluarga besar mereka memperbolehkan Rap Monster untuk memiliki hubungan dengan sepupu terkecil mereka, Jin. Dan ini akhir pekan. Sepupu-sepupu itu selalu menginap di rumah Kim Ahjumma, Ahjumma dari Jin. Hanya untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan, dan tentunya waktu untuk Rap Monster menengok keadaan kekasihnya. Mereka tidak bisa selalu bertemu.

Rap Monster akhirnya selesai berbincang dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan gambarnya, sementara yang lain memilih untuk istirahat di kamar masing-masing. Rap Monster tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah lucu kekasihnya.

"Sudah dibuang permen karetnya, Chagi?" tanya Rap Monster teringat akan apa yang dimakan kekasih kecilnya beberapa menit lalu. Jin kecil mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya memperlihatkan mulutnya yang bersih dengan gigi putihnya. Rongga mulut itu kosong. "Sudah gosok gigi?" tanya Rap Monster lagi dan kembali mendapat anggukan mantap dari Jin. Mungkin terlalu serius dengan gambarannya. Lalu Rap Monster mengalihkan pandang pada layar telivisi yang tengah ditonton Kim Ahjussi.

Sudah berbagai gaya gambar yang dilakukan Jin untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman. Kini Rap Monster menoleh pada kekasih kecilnya dan mendapati namja cilik itu tertidur telentang sembari memeluk gambarannya di atas karpet bulu tebal. Rap Monster mendekat dan meraih gambaran itu tanpa menganggu sang pemilik.

Dan Rap Monster langsung membeku di tempat saat melihat apa yang digambar kekasihnya. Ada 4 gambaran orang di buku gambar itu. 2 orang, yeoja dan namja di gambar agak besar tapi saling berjauhan. Sementara ada 2 gambar lagi di tengah-tengah mereka tetapi agak keatas dan agak kecil membuat efek jauh. Salah satunya berambut abu tengah bergandengan tangan dengan namja kecil.

Rap Monster merasakan sakit di hatinya. Tentu. Jin selama akhir pekan selalu di sini karena bumo-nya sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing untuk berkencan. Bumo Jin telah bercerai sejak Jin berumur 2 tahun. Selama seminggu, Jin digilir. Tapi setiap akhir pekan, Jin selalu ada di sini tanpa pernah bertanya "kenapa?". Seperti gambarannya. Jin memiliki Rap Monster di sini. Dan yang membuat Rap Monster sangat terkejut adalah... anak umur 5 tahun sudah mengerti dan tahu, jika bumo-nya berpisah?

Rap Monster memandang Jin pilu. Rap Monster bukannya bersimpati dengan cara berhubungan dengan namja cilik itu. Meski awalnya memang hanya perasaan ingin menjaga Jin, tapi tiba-tiba timbul rasa ingin membahagiakan Jin. Dan dari situlah Rap Monster berunding dengan keluarga besar juga dengan bumo Jin untuk menjadikannya kekasih sebagai pelindung. Dan semua setuju.

Kim Ahjumma menepuk pundak Rap Monster pelan, membuat Rap Monster berjengit terkejut dari lamunan dan menoleh. Kim Ahjumma tersenyum menenangkan sedangkan Rap Monster membalasnya dengan senyum kecut.

Rap Monster beralih menatap Jin yang masih tertidur lelap. Lalu ia menggendong malaikat kecilnya itu ke kamarnya. Tidur bersama.

'Aku akan berjanji membuatmu bahagia Kim Seok Jin.' tekad Rap Monster dalam hati.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Ending-nya aneh, bgt~ -_+ Ngerti maksudnya, kan? Review, please... ^^**


End file.
